


Decompression

by ThisWasInevitable



Series: Metamorphosis [3]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Can be read as a stand alone, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Reader request, Rough Sex, Trans Duck Newton, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, indruck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-19 13:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisWasInevitable/pseuds/ThisWasInevitable
Summary: A reader requested, " indrid and (grown up) duck both need a break after all the shit they’ve dealt with and decide to go camping/rent a cabin and indrid more or less makes good on that “I won’t let you off your back for a week” threat he made in the first metamorphosis story (and maybe also duck getting pinned against a wall if that’s cool)."This is part of Metamorphosis, but can be read alone and make sense.





	1. Day One and Two

**Author's Note:**

> Quick context note:
> 
> Duck is Trans and his had top surgery, and is on T. He hasn't had bottom surgery, and has gotten more comfortable having sex using that part of his anatomy.

_“I will carry you off somewhere remote and not let you off of your back for a week if you tease me like that."_

It had been such an idle threat at the time, but now, as they pull up to the cabin, Duck is buzzing with excitement at all the possibilities encased in those words. 

The trip was Indrids' idea, his concession to the fact that the last few months, with their chaos and disasters and unexpected life changes, had taken a toll on him just as they had on Duck. They could, he argued, steal away for a few days to somewhere quiet and private and enjoy themselves. Let the stress melt away like so much snow in the spring sunshine. When Duck offhandedly mentioned that offer reminding him of the playful threat Indrid uttered during one of their first times together, the taller man broke out in a wide grin.

“Well, who’s to say I couldn’t make good on my threat while we’re away?”

Duck had only been able to get four days off work, but that was plenty good enough for them both. He’d had his eye on this cabin for a year, daydreamed about escaping to it some weekend, and what better reason to rent it that a get away with his boyfriend. 

He shuts off the car, nudges Indrid awake.

“We’re here, gorgeous.”

“Huhhwaaza? Oh, goodness, I didn’t mean to fall asleep.” Indrid stretches, opens his door and steps out into the late afternoon sun. 

“No worries, don’t think you napped that long. And it ain’t like I was gonna ask you to drive.” He grabs their bags, Indrid reaching behind his seat to pull out their cooler and groceries. 

“Honestly, you hit one tree and people never let you live it down.” Indrid mutters. He follows Duck up the steps and into the house.

It’s cozy, all warm wood and comfy furnishings, and Duck notes with appreciation that there’s dry firewood stacked up by the back door. 

Indrid looks around the kitchen before plunking the grocery bags on the table and heading into the bedroom. Duck follows him, setting their bags by the foot of the bed as Indrid fiddles with the radiator. 

“Who let’s a house get this cold?”

“Someone who don’t want their fancy rental place burnin' down?”

“Fair.” The radiator kicks on and Indrid sighs, sticks his hands in front of it.

“Want me to grab a blanket for you?” Duck leans against the door-frame, smiling fondly at his chilly love.

Indrid glances at him, then reaches for his glasses.

“I have another idea on how to keep warm.”

Reality flickers and then his Sylph form fills the room (and bumps its wing against the radiator).

“Hell yeah, mothman cuddles.” 

Indrid crosses to him, trails a claw through his hair. 

“Those will come later. You’re not wearing Beacon, are you?”

“Nope!” Duck unzips his jacket so Indrid can see for himself.

“Oh thank goodness. The bite from the last time took forever to go away.” Indrid drops to his knees and Duck takes the hint, tosses his jacket off as Indrid unclips his suspenders.

“He’s wrapped in a sweatshirt in my bag just in caAAse.” Indrid’s made short work of his pants, hooks one leg over each shoulder, pushing Duck up the wall and bracing him by his hips. It’s the strangest version of a wall-sit Duck’s ever been in, but he forgets about that as soon as Indrids' tongue runs up his thigh and circles his clit once, twice, before slipping inside. It slides in and out for a moment before curving up and pressing against a spot that makes Ducks toes curl. His fingers scrabble at the wall as the sensation intensifies, and when Indrid pricks Ducks thighs with his nails he jolts, hands shooting forward to grab the first thing they touch.

Which happen to be Indrids' antennae.

A delighted “eeeeee” reverberates through the Sylphs body and then his own. Duck keeps his grip tight, runs his hands down the length of the antennae. 

In three swift motions, Indrid pulls back his head, gets Ducks' feet back on the floor, and then immediately hauls him back up the wall by his waist and hips, Duck throwing his arms around him and holding on as best he can. Indrids cock thrusts into where his tongue was moments ago and Duck moans. 

“Mmmmm, I do so love being able to manhandle you like this.”

“Don’t you ah, fuck, mean mothhandle?”

“Call it what you like, sweet one, as long as you know it means this.” He works his hips hard and fast, Duck pinned in place by his size and strength. A ridge on his cock catches Duck just right and he comes, burying his face against Indrids' chest. The thrusts don’t let up in the slightest.

“That’s it, oh, goodness, just keep holding on while I fuck you. Such a perfect human and mine, all mine ah!” There’s a drawn out purr as he comes. He withdraws, nuzzling the top of Ducks head as he does, but doesn’t put him down. Instead he carries him over to bed and lays down with Duck on top of him.

“Goddamn, been here ten minutes and I already need a shower”

“I predict you’ll need many of them before our trip is out.”

“Uh huh, your seer-powers tell you that?” He traces a finger across the down beneath him 

“No, simply reasonable conjecture.” He can’t see it, but he knows Indrid is smiling at him.

This is going to be the best vacation ever.

\--------------------------------------------

Ducks' internal alarm clock wakes him up early, and he fights against it for a half hour before finally giving up and getting out of bed. Indrid is still sound asleep (his sleep habits are so odd that Duck assumes he obliterated any circadian rhythms he had long ago).

It doesn’t take long to get the fireplace going while the coffee brews. He steps outside, mug in hand, and drinks in the surroundings; the air, still carrying the last of winters’ chill, meanders through the pines as the birds wake up to greet the dawn.

By the time he goes back inside, Indrid is padding about the kitchen, jar of Nutella set out near the toaster. 

“Mornin’, ‘Drid.”

“Morning, love I hope you slept well.”

“Yeah, pretty good. No weird dreams or nothin'.”

“Excellent, as I need you to be well-rested for today's activities.”

“That so?” He steps behind the taller man, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing the back of his neck, “I get to find out what they are?”

Indrid turns about in his embrace to face him, devious smile already in place.

“Why, we’re about to start the first one right now. Come with me.” He takes Ducks hand and leads him into the bedroom. 

“Lay on the bed.”

Duck obeys, nestles in against the rumpled blankets. Indrid opens his overnight bag, and pulls out two small, black objects. He sits on the bed and Duck sees one is a small bullet vibrator and the other a remote control.

“I’m likin' where this is headed.”

“Oh good.” He produces a pair of purple handcuffs, motions for Duck to put his hands over his head. Cuffs one hand, loops the chain around a rung of the head-board and cuffs the other. 

“You can call me for help, or to stop, and use the emergency release as you need to. Other than that, I expect you to stay put.” He pulls Ducks' pajama pants off and slips the vibrator in.

“Takin' the ‘not lettin' me off my back’ part of that threat literalleeah! Fuck.” Indrid presses a button on the remote and a slow, steady vibration kicks in. 

“Yes. Now, if you’ll excuse me, my toast is about to burn.” He hops off the bed.

“Just gonna leave me here all by my lonesomOHoookay.” The tempo of the vibration picks up as Indrid hits the button again.

“I’ll be back in a bit.” He grins, disappears from the room. Duck flops his head back on the pillow, sighs, and then gasps as the vibration changes again. Over the next twenty minutes he counts ten distinct tempos, Indrid cycling through them with no apparent pattern. Two in particular make him cry out, and each time that happens he hears a snicker from the other room. 

By the time Indrid enters the bedroom again, Duck is getting a bit desperate. The vibrations have him riled up, but aren’t enough to get him off. His hips twitch up into the air all the same in a fruitless bid for release.

“You’re holding up quite well.” He’s still grinning, hits the button again and Duck whimpers.

“Uh huh, totally fine, whenever, uh, whenever, you feel like fuckin' me is uh, is fine.”

The vibrations stop and Indrid clucks his tongue.

“Lying will not be tolerated my love. Now, try again.”

“If you don’t fuck me right now I’m gonna fuckin' die.”

“Much better.” Indrid tugs his shirt off, pulls a condom from the pocket of his sweatpants before he kicks them onto the ground as he clambers onto the bed. The vibrator disappears and then Indrid is inside him.

“That device offers so many possibilities. I could keep it in you all time, make sure you were ready to take whatever I wanted to give you. Slip it out, fuck you until I’d had my fill, then slip it right back in just in case I needed to get you ready for another round.”

Duck moans at the image, and Indrid kisses down his neck with a laugh.

“Oh, you like that, don’t you my sweet boy?”

“Fuck, ‘Drid, I like you any way I c-can get you.” 

Indrids' mouth presses against his, a content hum coming from the other man as they kiss. He braces on one arm, slips the other between them to rub at Ducks clit, never breaking the kiss even as Duck makes pleading noises that he swallows up. He moves faster, pressure just right on the outside and Duck groans his name as he comes. Indrid twines both hands in his hair as Duck goes limp, kisses him hard as his thrusts grow more erratic. He thrusts sharply twice in a row and then his back arches, his grip on Duck tightens. After a beat he pulls out, tosses the condom in the direction of the trash before returning to his position above Duck.

“You know” he punctuates his words with soft, slow kisses as he unclips Ducks hands, “as much as I love doing endless, filthy things with you, I think kissing you like this may still be my favorite.”

A blush spread across Ducks cheeks as Indrid pulls them both up to sit, rubs Ducks wrists and shoulders tenderly. 

“I mean it. It was, well, it was the first thing we ever did, the moment when I realized you trusted me enough to be vulnerable with me and that you wanted me enough to chance getting hurt. I still can’t believe I get to kiss you.”

“Any time.” Duck leans forward, presses their lips together, then brings their foreheads to rest against each other. 

“C’mon, let’s get cleaned up. My shirts stickin' to me in all kinds of gross ways.”

They head towards the bathroom, pausing every half step for a kiss.

That the shower ends with Indrid leaving trails of scratches down Ducks back as he strokes him off surprises neither of them.

\----------------------------------------------------

It’s mid-afternoon of the same day and Duck is reading at the table while Indrid draws.

“Duck, I need your help with something.”

He puts down the book, walks over and sits down at Indrids' feet.

“What can I do for you?”

Indrid glances at him, but keeps his focus on the drawing.

“Well, you’ve already assumed the correct position for it.”

“I see.” Duck smirks, runs a hand teasingly across Indrids' lap; yep, he’s ready to go again.

“I want you to suck my dick. But,” Indrid looks over the rims of his glasses at him, “I don’t want to come before I finish this drawing. So you’ll have to be careful.”

“What happens if I ain’t?” He works Indrids’ pants down, kisses his thigh.

A grin, sharp and hungry.

“You’ll see.”

Duck runs his tongue up the shaft as Indrid goes back to drawing. He works with just his tongue and lips to start, licking and kissing. He knows longer licks tend to make Indrid come faster, and so he uses them sparingly, savoring the little moan that reaches him each time he does. 

Gradually, he takes the head into his mouth and sucks experimentally. Indrid tries to look disinterested but the smallest “oh” escapes him. He works his mouth down a little more, tries to keep the pressure light. Sounds of movement from above him, and then long fingers pet his head; Indrid’s shifted his position so that he stroke Ducks hair as he draws. 

“Good boy, you’re doing so well.” 

He hums, pleased by the praise, and Indrid hisses, tips his hips forward. 

“Careful.” Comes the lilting warning, accompanied by a tug of his hair. He bumps his forehead against Indrids left thigh and runs his hands up his calves to indicate an apology. 

“I’ve, ohhhh, I’ve got maybe ten more minutes before I done with this.”

Duck can do that. He can keep Indrid just on the edge for that long. He loves being good for him, loves how softly dominant Indrids' voice goes when praises him. 

“You’re doing wonderfully my love, my sweet, wonderful, handsome, strong Duck. Making me feel so good without getting carried away.” 

It’s in that moment that his enjoyment of praise comes back to bite him, Indrids strings of compliments coursing hot under his skin. He moans and then sucks hard, a prolonged “yes” coming from Indrid when he does and oh he wants to hear that noise again and again, consequences be damned, draws his mouth back to suck at the head, brings a hand up to ghost his fingers along the shaft. 

He gets his wish, Indrid letting out more grateful sounds. It’s when the first bit of come hits his mouth that he realizes his mistake. Indrid thrusts in and out of his mouth a few times, purring, head thrown back in bliss. When his eyes open, he looks at his sketchpad. 

“Oh dear, seems I wasn’t quite finished.”

Duck wipes his mouth, gives a smug-yet-sheepish smile.

“Ooops.”

Indrid leans down, caresses his cheek and kisses the top of his head.

“That was delightful, almost enough so to make me go easy on you for disobeying me. But not quite.” When Duck meets his eyes, his heart floods with lust and anticipation.

“Bed. Now.” He hauls Duck up by his arm and pulls him into the bedroom, lets Duck get onto it himself (he knows for certain that if he hadn’t lost his powers, Indrid would have no qualms about literally throwing him onto the bed). The handcuffs are back on and then Indrid sits up. Duck grins at him.

“Alright, ‘Drid, you got me at your mercy. Course, feels like you always got me that way, on account of you bein' so good-lookin'.”

“Flattery will not save you, although it is appreciated.” Indrid ruffles his hair and then stands. 

“Back soon.”

And then he’s gone. Duck huffs in amusement, gets comfortable, and awaits his fate. He tracks Indrid by the noises in the other room; fridge and cabinets opening, something being stirred, beeps from what he guesses is the oven. What the hell is that man up to?

Nearly a half hour goes by, judging by the bear-themed clock on the wall. And then a large shape fills the doorway.

“Well, well, what have we here? Someone left a handsome human all tied up for me. How thoughtful.”

Glowing red eyes rake over his body as Indrid stalks toward the bed. Duck tries to say something alluring, but his brain is short-circuiting from how deeply and incredibly horny he’s just become. 

“Such a pleasing shape.” Indrid sits between his legs, running his hands up and down them. He creeps forward, pulls Ducks shirt up. Unclips the cuffs long enough to yank it off before spreading his claws wide and rubbing them up and down Ducks chest.

“Fuzzy.” Indrid chirps out.

“Awful rich comin' from the guy covered in feathers.”

A long tongue snakes up his neck, followed by teeth biting down at the crook of it.

“Smartass.”

“Hey, that’s my line! Acka, ahHEY!” Duck dissolves into a fit of giggles as the tongue flicks across his face and neck, Indrid purring and chirping all the while.

“In addition to being a smartass, I’ve been told you’re disobedient.”

Oh ho, so that’s how Indrid wants to play this. Fuck yeah. 

“All lies, I been enforcin' law and order in the Manogahela for the better part of twenty years.”

“Be that as it may, in this neck of the woods, disobedience has consequence.” Indrid growls, roughly removing Ducks pants and tossing them onto a lampshade. 

“Got a feelin' I’m about to find out what those areAHnnnnnnn.” The pad of one clawed finger rubs against his clit.

“Yes. Oh, ohhhh yesss.” Another purr as Indrid shoves himself inside him. Duck rolls his hips, moaning, and the movement makes Indrid growl. He sits up onto his heels, moves his hands to lift Ducks ass off the bed. He pulls out almost all the way before thrusting back in, each time agonizingly slow. Duck goes hazy with the feeling of being right on the edge of what he can take, with being so very wanted. 

“So good, such an accommodating human. Such a perfect human, I can’t believe you’re mine.”

Duck whimpers.

“Is that what made you disobey, my charming little creature? You got too eager from being praised?”

“Yes, oh, oh fuck, ‘Drid, I tried so hard to be good.”

“Hush, my love, no need to apologize for enthusiasm. Just tell me, what happens if I tell you that you’re most incredible human I’ve ever laid eyes on. That I’ve been around for centuries and have never wanted to do this” he thrusts hard, “to anyone as much as I’ve wanted to do it with you?”

“I’ll, christ, I’ll let you do anythin' you want, please just don’t, don’t stop FUCKoh fuckohfuck.” Indrid’s moving rapidly, sharply, holding Ducks hips in place as he fucks him.

“That’s right, you will.” He pants out, grinning down at Duck. He thrusts in as far he can, then switches to short and hurried snaps of his hips. 

“There, oh right there, being inside you like this is such, ah, such a delight. Like you were made for me, just for me, you fit just right around me and you feel perfect. Duck, my love, you’re so good to me.”

It’s the last few words that do it, their sincerity coupled with the pressure and unrelenting stimulation from Indrid. His orgasm hits him with a wordless cry. As he reaches the end of it Indrid trills, his wings spreading slightly and he comes. It slips down Ducks thigh as Indrid pulls out and immediately unclips him. 

Indrid hands him something to wipe his leg with (he realizes belatedly that it's his boxers) and then curls up behind him, nuzzling his head and neck with little hums.

“Was that alright?”

“Fuckin' spectacular.” He still feels a little dreamy, a little like he’s floating.

“I’ll be right back.” The bed springs up as Indrid leaves it. When he returns a minute later, Duck rolls over to see him holding out a juicebox and a...cookie. Where did he get a cookie?

“I made them.”

“That’s what you were doin' when I was tied up?” 

“Yes. I read that it is best to care for ones partner after very rough or prolonged sex, especially if you are in the dominant role during it. So I brought things like hydration” he hands him the juice, “and healthful snacks. Or, rather, a mix that would help me make said snacks. I've observed humans responded well to fresh-baked cookies.”

Duck takes the cookie, stares at Indrid with a goofy smile on his face.

“You’re somethin' else ‘Drid.”

“Duck Newton, I love you. And that means caring for you as well as enjoying the magnificence that is sex with you.”

Duck finishes the cookie, crawls into Indrids' arms when he opens them. Drinks the juicebox thoughtfully.

“Y’know, even before I worked as a ranger, I wasn’t much for breakin' rules.”

“Duck, you cut school many, many times to come see me. And that’s just for starters.”

“Yeah, but those rules were just bullshit that the man used to try and keep me down.” He says in the best parody of his teenage self. Indrid laughs, hugs him close. 

He shuts his eyes, surrounded by love and contentment. 

And excitement in the knowledge that this is only day two.


	2. Days Three and Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indrid takes a dip. Duck changes pace.

Indrid wakes up first the next morning, rolls over and wraps his arms around the sleeping ranger next to him. It’s later than they awoke yesterday and Duck is still out cold. Good. He needs his rest, and he must either be relaxed enough or worn out enough to bypass his internal clock. 

He slips carefully out of bed and into the kitchen, munches on a leftover cookie while he makes coffee. Startles when he sees a shape outside the window until he realizes it’s a deer. He waves at it (a habit he’s picked up from Duck), and it bolts away.

Oh, right, he hasn’t put his glasses on yet. Any sensible animal would flee from the giant thing with wings. 

Glasses on, he settles at the table and draws, sorting through the futures as they come. Odds are Duck will be waking up soon. Indrid intends to let him take the lead on what they do today; it seems only fair given that he directed things yesterday.

Bare feet shuffling on hardwood and then Duck is in the kitchen, yawning a thank you as Indrid hands him a cup of coffee. They take their time waking up together, grazing on breakfast and taking turns in the shower. When Indrid steps out, toweling his hair into a fluff, he finds Duck sorting through the bag he brought, pulling out a handful of sex toys and setting them aside. 

“Jesus, ‘Drid, how many things from my toolbox did you pack?”

“I wanted to be prepared for whatever activities struck your fancy.”

“Ain’t you the thoughtful one.” Duck considers the objects, then smiles. 

“I got some ideas on what we oughta do first. Gimme a minute.”

“I don’t get to watch?” He knows the answer already, but gives the puppy dog eyes a try.

“Nope. Shoo.” Duck waves him out of the bedroom and shuts the door. Now he’s even more excited. And curious. Maybe he can just take a peek at the futures to know what Duck is up to.

“And no cheatin' by lookin' at the future!” 

Darn it. Very well, he shall be patient.

A few minutes later Duck steps out in his jeans and a t-shirt, picks his coffee up and walks over to the window. He leans to look out it, giving Indrid an excellent chance to appreciate his ass. 

“Oooh, hey, a wood duck! Bit early this year.”

Indrid comes up behind him, peers out and spots a small duck paddling across the lake. 

“Was thinkin' we could go swimmin' later.”

“If you like.” Indrid kisses his cheek, walks back to the table and picks up his sketchbook. Listens contentedly as Duck moves about the room talking about the waterfowl in this area and speculating about what kind of fish are in the lake (small ones, Indrid hopes, large ones make him anxious). He’s definitely bending over more than usual, not that Indrid minds. 

About the twelfth time it happens, Duck catches him staring and saunters over to the table, leans against the back of the nearby couch.

“Enjoyin' the view?” 

“Very much. You know I appreciate this particular asset of yours.” He stands, runs his hands across Ducks stomach and around and down, so that he can squeeze his ass.

“Wanna show me how much?” Duck kisses his neck and he shivers, the next hours’ worth of futures going in some extremely enticing directions.

“Yes.” His fingers are already working open the front of Ducks jeans, gets them down enough that he can shove his hands down the back of his boxers. Works his lower until they brush against the base of a plug. Duck gasps, tips his head back and Indrid kisses him, grinds up against him. 

“Wait right here.” He gives another squeeze, hurries into the bedroom and grabs a condom and lube. Duck has stayed perfectly still, although Indrid can see his breathing picking up in anticipation. 

He grabs his hips and turns him around, pushing him against the couch and forcing him to bend forward by pressing on his shoulders. Yanks his boxers down to join his pants at his thighs, pulls his own sweatpants off and kicks them aside. 

“How would you like it?” He removes the plug and works his way inside, rubbing Ducks back soothingly as he does, loving how tight it feels, how Duck goes tense and needy under his hands.

“Fast, ah fuck, been turned on for half an hour just thinkin' about it, but I felt like teasin’ you a bit.”

Indrid glances at the future, braces his hands on the edge of the couch (apparently he’ll have better control that way). Moves his hips, fast and shallow at first, Ducks strung together curses music to his ears. 

“That’s it, good boy, that’s it, take it all.” He purrs, Duck moaning in response; he loves how undone he gets from praise almost as much as he loves praising him. 

He thrusts harder, forcing more broken moans and whimpers from Duck. Notices a change in rhythm as Duck ruts against the couch, trying to get off.

“I see that.”

“Fuck, ‘Drid, please, it feels so fuckin' good.”

“Mmm, a convincing point. And I, oh goodness, I do want to feel you come while I ride this perfect ass.”

Another moan as Duck grinds his hips as best he can with Indrid pinning him in place. His fingers scrabble at the fabric of the couch as he tilts his hips back and tightens around Indrid. 

“Yes, yes, like that my love, I, I love watching you come oohohoh.” His orgasm follows on the heels of Ducks’ and his hands leave their post on the couch to intertwine his fingers with those of the man beneath him. 

A chuckle reaches him.

“Damn, this position ain’t as easy as it was when I was younger.”

Indrid laughs, pulls back and helps him away from the couch. Kisses him once, because he is there and he loves him.

“I think you did swimmingly.”

“Thank’s ‘Drid. Speakin' of which, go put on your swim trunks. Let’s go sun by the water for a bit.” 

He takes Indrids' hand and kisses it once (butterflies, that’s what humans call the feeling this gesture always gives him), before heading into the bedroom.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Indrid stands at the edge of the lake. Pokes the water with his toe.

Cold. 

How is Duck splashing around so easily in the cold?

His boyfriend is out, up to his waist in the clear water, clearly enjoying himself. He looks so happy, reminds Indrid of the water fauns that he saw once in Sylvain. He could watch him swimming and basking, wet hair plastered to his perfect face, for hours. 

“You comin' in?”

“Perhaps.” 

“Actually pretty warm in the shallow parts.” He sinks under, bursts back up with a delighted splutter.

Indrid inches his way in until he’s up to his ankles. 

“You ain’t gotta if it’s uncomfortable.” Duck wades closer, smiling. 

“I am getting there. It has been a very long time since I was in a body of water larger than a tub. Humans' love of swimming continues to strike me as odd.”

“It’s fun, mostly.” Duck floats on his back, sinks down and bounces back up with a splash, “and it’s usually real cheap, gets everyone outside, things like that.”

Huh, that makes sense. He’s managed to get up to his calves as Duck was talking.

“Not to mention there’s skinny-dippin' if you live somewhere remote like Kepler.” He’s got that mischievous grin, the one that makes his eyes glint in a way Indrid can never resist. 

“What’s skinny-dippingACK!” He ducks a half-second before a pair of wet swim trunks fly at his head. Looks up, glaring. 

“Why would you get into something cold and then remove your only clothing?”

“Feels freein'. Plus, it’s a good way to get a cute guy naked in front of you.”

“I certainly see the appeal of that part.” He looks Duck up and down, the rangers' modesty preserved only by the waterline.

Oh, to hell with it.

He dives forward, gasps as the water reaches his hips and then his waist on his way to Duck. Pulls his own trunks off and tosses them onto the shore. 

“That’s the spirit.” Duck beams at him before diving under the water and popping up a few feet away.

“Duck Newton, if you think I am going to chase you…”

Another grin before he disappears again. 

Indrid tries to track him, feels himself being tipped backward so his feet leave the sand and rocks.

“Gotcha.”

He’s floating as Duck holds him in his arms, bridal style. 

“I feel silly. And oddly weightless.”

“You look gorgeous.” Duck leans forward and kisses him, giggling the entire time. It’s infectious and Indrid laughs too. 

They float like that for awhile, Duck telling him all about the times they’d go to the lake or tube the river when he was a kid. 

“Hold on to your glasses.”

“W-” Duck lets go of Indrid so he sinks into the water. It’s cold and wet but he’s on his feet quickly, laughing while spitting lake water out of his mouth and shaking it from his hair while Duck cackles. A cackle that only increases as Indrid tackles him in retaliation, kissing him and pinning his arms to his sides.

“I’m going to get you back for that.”

“Oh yeah?”

“But not yet. I don’t want you to see it coming.” He kisses his nose and is overtaken by a shiver.

“I better get out, I think the cold is getting to me.”

“Go dry off, I’ll be up to join you in a sec.”

Indrid wades to shore and puts his trunks back on. It’s when he spots the other pair that he gets and idea, grabs them and hoists them triumphantly. 

“Okay, now I’m getting you back for that!” 

“Hey!” Is all he hears before he sprints inside, holding Ducks swimtrunks like a trophy. 

He’s snickering to himself in the bedroom, drying off when Duck finally catches up to him.

“How the hell do you run that fast?”

“Long legs.” He grins, lets Duck push him back onto the bed and climb on top of him, peppering him with kisses in mock-anger.

“Fuckin' clothes-stealin', long-legged, good-lookin'-”

“Guilty as chargOHohhhhhDuck.” He’d been so distracted by the kissing he was not expecting Duck to sink down on his cock.

“You, oh goodness, don’t need any prep?” 

“Still plenty ready from this mornin'.” He works his hips in small motions, each one sending a flash of pleasure through Indrids' body.

“You like that?” Duck leans forward running his hands up Indrids' chest, then his arms, before pinning his hands above his head. 

“Yessss.” Indrid arches his back, delight flooding him at the sensation of being held down. 

“Goddamn, I love fuckin' you like this, love seein you under me.” He ducks his head down, bites and sucks so hard on his neck that Indrid yelps, jerks his hips up. He wants to spend all day like this, Duck coating his skin in love bites and riding him until he can’t move.

Duck shifts his weight up and down, the friction delicious but not enough and Indrid wriggles his hips, whimpers.

“Want more?” Ducks lips are pressed against his neck, voice low and husky.

“Yes, yes please I want, I want to, to” a blush is moving across his cheeks, the words he wants to say feeling oddly filthy.

“To?” Duck releases his hands and sits up, licking his lips as he looks down at him. 

“To...come in you.” 

“Done that plenty of times, ‘Drid, ain’t no need to be shy.”

“Never like this, with me in this form.”

“Huh, guess that’s true.” Duck braces his hands on Indrids' chest, raises up and then sinks down. Prolonged, delicious sensation surrounds Indrids' dick and he moans, rests his hands on Ducks thighs. Ducks movements quicken, his groans making Indrid thrust up as best he can. Excitedly, he watches as Duck moves his hand and fucks himself with two fingers, thumb rubbing his clit. 

“Like watchin' me fuck myself and you at the same time?”

“Nnnnnnuh.” Indrids ability to make words is leaving him, his sole focus becoming the feeling of Duck around him, the way his lips part with gasps, the perfect strong-soft shape of his body.

“Pleeease.” He’s not even sure what he’s asking for, just that he wants whatever Duck is planning and wants it now. He digs his nails into Ducks skin, thrusts desperately, hears the chirp moan leave him as he comes. 

“That’s it ‘Drid, shit, fuck, oh fuckfuck” In the aftershock of his orgasm, he’s entranced as Duck frantically works his fingers in and out of himself until he comes with a choked-off gasp, slowly collapsing forward until he’s resting against him.

“I uh, uh, jesus, think I oughta dry off. Got the blankets kinda damp.”

“Nooooo” Indrid whispers playfully, pulling him closer. 

“C’mon, you go warm up by the radiator. I’ll bundle you up and start a fire soon as I’m dry.” A single, soft kiss and then the heat of his body disappears. Indrid pulls on his pajamas, curls up by the radiator, familiar arms soon wrapping him in blankets. He hums, eyes shut, in his little cocoon and from kitchen drifts the sound of another voice, humming the same tune.

\----------------------------------------------------

It’s mid-morning of their last day, and Indrid is face-down on the bed, contemplating the various futures flashing before him. A handful disappeared only seconds ago, when Duck cuffed his hands to the bed. 

Hands, calloused and strong, roam across his back.

“Since you decided on not lettin' me off my back durin' our stay, I’m fixin' to not let you off your stomach until it’s time to pack up and head home.”

“Payback?”

“I like to think of it more as a thank you.”

A kiss graces the small of his back and he chirps. 

“Gonna start you out with a small one, then use that blue on you like to make you come so hard you forget your own name.”

“Promises, promises.” He sighs as the bed shifts behind him. Duck massages his ass and thighs as he works his way in.

“Love havin' you spread out for me like this.”

“It’s, oh, nice to be so thoroughly appreciatedmmmmmmm.” Ducks' hands move up Indrids back and to his shoulders, rubbing them lovingly before moving on to his arms. His lips take the place of his hands, and he kisses his way across Indrids' arms and shoulders. His hips work lazily back and forth, Indrid loving the stretch inside him but loving the kisses even more. One hand runs through his hair as Duck kisses along his spine. Eventually he’s covered every inch of skin he can reach in kisses and small love bites

“I’m so goddamn lucky.”

“Me too. Nooooooo where are you going?” It comes out soft and playful as Duck withdraws. 

“Just changin' the object out.” A rustle of the overnight bag and muttered curse signal exactly that. Indrid can’t help chirping when Duck climbs behind him again. He doesn’t care if he was gone for only a minute, he’s so happy he’s back.

“Can you get up on your knees and kinda hold the bed posts yeah, like that.” Indrid grips two of the wooden bars that make up the headboard, the cuffs barely allowing him the reach to do so. 

“Think it’s time for a little change of pace.” Is all the warning he gets before Duck thrusts in and starts fucking him roughly, almost violently. 

“Oh goodness, oh, oh fuck, FUCK!”

Behind him Duck laughs.

“Damn, must feel awful good if it’s makin' you swear like that.”

“Oh, do go, ahhAhhh, go fuck yourself.” He teases back.

“Now why would I do that when I got you to fuck?” Fingers twine in his hair and then Duck yanks his head back ever so slightly, making him hiss with pleasure.

“I, oh, I, I can’t think of a good retort right now, yes, goodness, like that.”

Another laugh.

“Let’s see, where’s that angle…” 

“Ngggah!”

“There it is.” Duck growls.

“Yes, right there sweetheart, I’m close, so close.”

“You wanna come? Gotta beg me for it, handsome.”

“Please Duck, please, please don’t stop, please let me come.” 

“Hmm, I’ll think about it.”

“PLEASE! It feels so good and I want to come while you fuck me, want to show you how good you make me feelAHshit, oh, oh fuck, Duck, yes.” He comes, dimly aware of the fact that they’re now going to have to clean off the headboard before they leave. Duck pulls out, there’s a thud of something being tossed on the floor, and then Indrids' hands are being unclipped. 

“You ain’t done yet.” Duck flips him over, straddles his face.

“Suck.” He goes to move Indrids head up but Indrid is way ahead of him, tongue lapping at him with relish as he purrs. He loves the way Duck tastes, loves making him go to pieces this way. Hands cup up the back of his his head as he rolls his tongue around Ducks clit before sucking it. Duck groans something unintelligible, jerks his hips hard enough that Indrid takes a rapid glance at the future to make sure he’s not about to break his glasses. 

“That’s it, baby, goddamn, I love your mouth so fuckin' much, love watchin' you suck my dick, love, oh fuck, ohoh, ‘Drid.” The last word intermingles with a moan as his pushes Indrid closer and then abruptly relaxes, sinking back and then off of him. A moment later his head is resting against Indrid's chest, both of them still breathing heavily.

“Damn.”

“You can say that again.” Indrid kisses him, wraps an arm around his shoulder.

“You know, I don’t believe you’ve ever called me that before.”

“What?”

“Baby.”

“Oh, uh, kinda just slipped out. If you it weirds you out-”

“On the contrary my love, I find it rather charming. I haven’t had a pet name in a very long time.”

“Careful, gonna start makin' a bunch up for you.”

“I can think of far worse fates.” He strokes Ducks cheek.

“That so honey, my appleblossom, my sugar pie, my snuggpoodle.”

“I’m positive that last one is not even a word.”

“Is now.” Duck leans up to kiss him, laughing all the while.

“I love you so much, Duck.”

“I love you too, ‘Drid.”

Eventually they leave the bed, clean themselves and the space and get on the road, but the memory of that weekend keeps both of them glowingly happy for days to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Next up: Swimming, sex, and snuggling.


End file.
